gingafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tora Collita
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Redflare 20:13, 3 December 2008 (UTC) hey!! Would you check out my talk and vote for a mystery dad?--Gingaforeva 22:05, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello I edited all of the pages up to Hyena in the Ohu Soldiers section. We seem like the only active ones on here. Sorry, random message... :x Aakacub 16:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hola Tora dono , me alegro de conocer a alguien que le gusta mangas yoshihiro como yo y lo siento si yo no escribiera algo correctamente porque soy de México , se ve ginga amigo Thank you... I'm sorry, I don't write very well in english! Thanks It wasn't much of an edit, but I hope it helped. :3 Dankies!^^ ''Do you know were I can read Ginga manga? Search for Ginga Densetsu Weed read online on Google, and site comes up. Since the one most followed called OneManga-com had to take down.... #hey i did a Yoku page and added a photo #and it looks like Gin and Yokimune gin? i don't want to start a fight or anything but, why did you revert my infomation on Gin, i was gonna continue in the GDW section so why???? Launcherpl 22:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Guess, I was tierd and it was only Gin that was changed. You can change it back if you want. ^^ Tora 21:46, July 24, 2011 ok thanks :) and i made somemore profiles for some others to Launcherpl 22:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi, thanks for the welcome. ^_^ Maizey623 19:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Favor Hey. Are you good at sending pictures? If so, can you send a good amount of Ginga mange pictures to my wiki? Its called "Ginga Fan Made Wiki". It's a wiki I've made where you can post fan made Ginga characters. If you do, you can make your character on the website if you want. i have Ginga Densetsu Akame and added some pictures of akame from it. could somone make a photo page for it? the pictures were just added to just the site. please and thanks could you please all the pictures i added please? Lydia.shepard.75 (talk) 05:20, November 12, 2014 (UTC) could you please remove the the photos i added please? i was wrong to post them without permission and id rather not cause any trouble Lydia.shepard.75 (talk) 05:22, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I've got a question. How do u find these pictures on here?Chandlerscout (talk) 23:33, June 1, 2015 (UTC) German Ginga Hi! Feel free to use the scans of my german Ginga Wiki, I scanned them all on my own and they're in good quality. I'm glad if I can support Ginga Websites :) blivery 16:56, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks for that. I still need to figure out how to use pics on there, and how to make the main page look good. As I dunno all the codes and such.... When I do, I would love using the scans. ^^ Tora-dono (talk) 17:28, May 23, 2017 (UTC) No problem :) You mean you don't know how to put pictures in a infobox? If you need help in any way for your wiki then tell me And to make you a newer and better looking infobox you have to give me permission. It's the same thing as here in the english wiki. Maybe you have to make me to an admin then, but don't worry, I won't do something bad to your wiki blivery 12:04, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Would be great. How can I do you an admin over there? Would be nice to have someone else as well helping me out. ^^ Tora-dono (talk) 12:56, May 24, 2017 (UTC) I must say that I don't know too really. Try to figure out how to make me to an admin too and when you don't get it then I'll take a look on it. When we have it, I will work on the infobox! :] Tell me, is there an easier and faster way to kontakt you? blivery 14:18, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Think I found out how. You should be an admin there now. ^^ Hmm, Facebook is a very easy way to contact me. You have Facebook? Another would be Skype. Tora-dono (talk) 16:19, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Nice! I will start this evening :) Skype sounds good. You can add me there as blivery8 blivery 08:42, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Great! I've added you. ^^ Tora-dono (talk) 09:05, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi I'd just like to say that your avatar looks amazing! Is he/she your fan character? :3 Keznen (talk) 17:43, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Tenka's Packs What is their names? Sadly I don't know. I don't think they have any. Tora-dono (talk) 00:25, January 8, 2017 (UTC) hi you know where i can read / see vol.16 of the manga ginga nagaboshi want to see all of this guy http://ginga.wikia.com/wiki/Mugen%27s_Subordinate Question Do u know this dog's name from Shiroi Senshi Yamato volume 19 cover? Sadly, none of the dogs in armour has a name... But the group is called "''Yōheikenbutai" (傭兵犬部隊), the "mercenary dog unit/force/troop", and are owned by Seiji Shimon. Tora-dono (talk) 01:30, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Request I finish to create Yōheikenbutai. Can you add information on Appearance, Shiroi Senshi Yamato, first appearance, last appearance and Status, Gender and Breed? I do my best. ^^Tora-dono (talk) 02:26, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Questions Do you have Shiroi Senshi Yamato manga? I need pictures of Musashi (Puppy)'s family and their owners in HD. I do have the entire manga of Shiroi Senshi Yamato. Also on computer fully scanned (not by me though). Can I send it all somehow to you? Tora-dono (talk) 02:57, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Shiroi Senshi Yamato Sure! Please send it to my email: ginweedorion96@gmail.com Will so as soon I get them into .rar file. ^^ Can you use in zip? Kitsunes97 (talk) I do that to and send another e-mail. ^^ Tora-dono (talk) 03:38, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Questions Are they are Musashi's original owners before Ryō Fujiwara. What are their names? Their names are Kazuaki Gotō (後藤 和明, the boy) and Shōtarō Gotō (後藤 正太郎 the father). Yes, they're the owner of Seiran, Musashi's mother, and the orginal owner of Musashi and his siblings (born there). They called him Kowaka (小若) after they brought him back after Musashi falling off their truck and lived with Ryō Fujiwara. Questions Do u have another manga of his works?: *Ginga no Inutachi *Fang *Shin Gaiden *Namonaki Inu no Uta Not Namonaki Inu no Uta sadly... but I have the rest. Tora-dono (talk) 19:09, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Manga Please send them to me like u did with Shiroi Senshi Yamato.:) Sadly I don't have them on computer as with SSY... Only in real manga ^^;; Tora-dono (talk) 19:45, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Questions about Tenka's Packs Should I call them "Tenka's Subordinates"? They appear in GDW:O and GTLW. Do that. I haven't find any names of them anyway. ^^ Tora-dono (talk) 18:07, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Episodes I create 2 anime episodes and new infobox episode to look better: *List of Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Episodes *List of Ginga Densetsu Weed Episodes Can you take care Ginga Densetsu Weed Episodes Air Date and GNG, GDW songs? I see what I can do. Will talk to Bliviary so the infobox looks better as well Tora-dono (talk) 16:52, July 23, 2017 (UTC).